Black Hole Sun/Transcript
OTHERWORLDLY MYSTIC FALLS-- SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE (The camera shows the outside of the Salvatore house, it's morning. Kai is still taped to a chair in front of the fireplace.) Kai: And, of course, I broke into the Oval Office and took a picture of myself at the window, looking all JFK. But then, I was, like, "Wait-- How am I going to get these photos developed?"—Damon: (interrupts) Oh my god, just answer the damn question. How are we going to get out of this Twilight Zone? (Damon is sitting across from him in a dark couch.) Kai: I got a question for you, first. Why do you think we're stuck on a repeating loop of May 10, 1994? (Damon raises his eyebrows as if to say he doesn't know) Doomed to relive a solar eclipse forever and ever, and ever. Damon: How the hell should I know? (He takes a sip of his bourbon.) Kai: Well, I heard you tell Bonnie this place was your own personal hell. I'm kinda curious why. Bonnie: (walks into the room) I found everything you asked for: can-opener, shower drain, grinding wheel, jam, pocket knife, volume "O" of the encyclopedia, a nail and a black marker. (She walks over to the table in front of the couch where Damon sits and dumps the bag full of materials onto it. Damon rises to his feet) Bonnie: Now what? Kai: Can't show you with my hands taped. (Bonnie reaches over, grabs the pocket knife and walks over to Kai.) Damon: (warningly) Bonnie... Kai: Thank you. (Bonnie cuts off the tape binding his wrists) Damon: Okay. Fine. How is this pile of crap going to get us out of here? Kai: (rubs his sore wrists) I'll explain... as soon as you tell me what you did on May 10, 1994. Damon: (frustrated) What difference does it make!? Kai: Let me put it this way—Bonnie's magic is one part of the equation. My as-yet undisclosed knowledge is the other. Which means you would be hitching a ride home for free. I just want to know if you deserve to come along. (Damon stomps over to Kai, snatches the pocket knife from Bonnie and lifts Kai up to put the knife against his neck.) Damon: Or I could just torture you until you say something useful. Kai: (confused, speaks slowly) If you torture me, I'll get mad, and then I won't want to help you. (he looks toward Bonnie) ...What kind of person needs to have that explained to them? (Bonnie reaches over and takes the knife out of Damon's hand. Damon roughly lets Kai go. Kai laughs.) Bonnie: Play nice. Damon: Stop trying to impress the new guy. Bonnie: Why don't you just tell him your story? Damon: Maybe because I don't want to talk about the worst thing I ever did, Bonnie. (Kai, who had opened the jam, smiles.) Kai: Ooooh, now I'm listening. (He scoops out some jam from the jar with his hand and eats it) FLASHBACK—MYSTIC FALLS, 1994 (Damon has just rang the doorbell and has his back is to the Salvatore house. The doors open and he turns to see Stefan inside. Damon holds up the same newspaper Bonnie has been reading for the last four months) Damon: Ready for some bad news? (The newspaper's front page has an article about Kurt Cobain's suicide. Stefan leans against the door as Damon chuckles and moves forward to get in the house, only to be stopped by an invisible barrier in the threshold) Damon: Barely seen you in fifty years, Stefan. You could invite a brother in. Stefan: Give me one good reason why. Damon: Check your answering machine, I'm trying to turn over a new leaf. Stefan: Oh, I heard your message. I also heard you sent Lexi some flowers, seventeen years after you left her to burn to death on a rooftop. Damon: Well—Stefan: It's a little late, but I see you're trying to make amends. I just want to know why. Damon: Uh, well, I can tell you this, Stefan—I'm tired of tearing up New York City. And, maybe it's the partying, or maybe it's my conscious—Stefan: Well, I believe that would require one. Damon: (ignores him) --and then, I had this moment of clarity, and I said. "Wouldn't it be great if I just woke up in my own bed and could have a fresh start?" (Zach Salvatore appears behind Stefan.) Zach: You must be Damon. (Damon salutes him) Stefan: Damon, this is, uh, Zach Salvatore. He owns the house now, he knows the family history, and I told him if you got out of line, I'd take care of you myself. Damon: Why are you always expecting the worst out of me, Stefan? Stefan: Oh, I don't. Otherwise, I wouldn't allow this. (Damon looks around confusedly. Stefan nods to Zach) Zach: Come on in, Damon. Damon: Huh. (he takes steps into the house, smiling) Thanks. (He brushes past Stefan after tapping his shoulder) Stefan: You ready to start over? Damon: Hell yeah. PRESENT DAY—OUTSIDE OF MYSTIC FALLS: (Stefan is sitting on his motorcycle. He takes off his helmet when his cellphone buzzes. He glances at the caller ID and raises it to his ear) Stefan: Hello. Any sign of our runaway girl? (Elena appears to be in the woods on the other end of the line.) Elena: No, Caroline and I combed the border of Mystic Falls three times already. No sign of Sarah. Stefan: She's not on any of the roads, which means she's probably in Mystic Falls. Elena: This is bad, Stefan. Her compulsion went away as soon as she crossed the border. She knows that Caroline and I are vampires. Stefan: Listen, I gotta go. I'll, uh, talk to you later. (Stefan turns his cellphone off and turns the key in the ignition. But, before he can leave, Elena superspeeds in front of his motorcycle.) Elena: Where do you think you're going? Stefan: (chuckles) Uh, I'm going home. Elena: Savannah is not your home, Stefan. It's an escape, a hiding place. This is your home. (Elena points to the Mystic Falls sign.) Stefan: No, it was my home. But, I can no longer enter its borders, therefore I have a new home. Elena: (raises her eyebrows) So, you're just going to throw in the towel and go back to your fake new life? Stefan: Look, my fake new life ended when Enzo decided to kill my not-so-fake girlfriend, Ivy. So, I am going to go home, pack up and start over. Again. Elena: By pretending like your life here never existed? Stefan: You'd be surprised how easy it is to forget the past, Elena. Elena: But I'm not buying it. You lost your brother. There's no way that you're fine. (Stefan sighs, reaching down for the keys, but Elena holds them up, smiling.) Stefan: You do not have to worry about me. It's not like I haven't done this before, I have a system. Elena: Show me. Prove to me that your system works. If I believe that you actually are happy, then I'll let you go. But if I don't buy it, which I probably won't, I will keep harrassing you until you come home. (she scrunches up her nose) And, I'm talking about, like, Enzo-sized harassment. (They share a look, and Elena jiggles the keys.) Elena: Deal? (Stefan holds his hand out for the keys.) Stefan: Sure. (Elena drops them into his hand.) Stefan: And what about our runaway girl, Sarah? (Elena gets behind him on the motorcycle, and puts the helmet on.) Elena: Well, we can't step foot into Mystic Falls. So now, it's up to Matt and Jeremy. HOSPITAL: (Jeremy and Alaric are sitting beside each other in a waiting room. Jeremy leans down and vomits into a vomit bag, Alaric pats his back affectionately.) Alaric: Atta boy. Get her all out. (Alaric is on the phone with Matt.) Matt: (voiceover) Is he seriously still wasted? Alaric: Yeah, little punk showed up on my doorstep last night at four in the morning. Drunk. I thought you two were looking for Sarah together: Jeremy: (groans) I did my part, she is definitely not hiding in the Salvatore liquor cabinet. Alaric: Listen, what about your vampire-hating neighborhood watch guy? If Sarah goes to him for help, that's a problem. Matt: (in his car) I'm on my way to Tripp's office now. I think I can get him to trust me and tell me what he knows. Alaric: Be safe. (He hangs up.) (Jo sees Alaric in the waiting room and walks toward him) Jo: Alaric Alaric: Hey, hi. (He stands up.) Jo: Who do we have here? Alaric: This is Jeremy... (He stands Jeremy up with one arm.) Jeremy Gilbert. He's a little... Jo: Underage? Alaric: Yeah... Jo: Yeah, I can see that. Alaric: I was hoping you could give him one of those, uh... rapid-rehydration hangover-cure-type things? Jo: (gives Jeremy a look) Oh, yeah. You mean, the ones we reserve for professional athletes and starving children in third-world countries? Yeah. I think we'll start with a full workup...(She holds an empty urine cup up and hands it to Jeremy.) Physical, blood, toxicology... Alaric: Yeah. Why don't you throw in an STD screening while you're at it, huh? Jeremy: (takes the cup and rolls his eyes) Really? Alaric: Yeah! Jo: (to Jeremy) Down the hall to the right. (Jeremy groans and walks away, leaving Jo to look at Alaric.) Jo: (winces) Do I want to know? Alaric: It's just another day in the life of an Occult Studies professor. Jo: Well, if that entails supervising drunk morons, then you and I have a lot more in common than I thought! (Alaric laughs as Jo gives him a clipboard They both look up at each other and smile.) TRIPP'S OFFICE: (Matt is walking down the hall and he stops at the door, Tripp is on the phone.) Tripp: I know, and I'm sorry, Karen. Jay was a good kid. (Seeing Matt in the hallway, he gestures for him to come in.) I promise, you'll be the first one to know, okay? (He hangs up and sits back in the chair.) Matt: Tripp, are you okay? Tripp: (sits up) No. No, I just told Jay's parents that I was the one who found their son dead in the woods last night. Matt: I heard. Do you know what happened? Tripp: You tell me. (Matt maintains his poker face.) He went to the party with you. Matt: (clearly upset) I-I don't know. He was drunk... I offered to give him a ride home, and he said he'd walk. I should have driven him home. Tripp: Okay. I'm gonna give the Sheriff my statement-- (Tripp stands up and gestures around) --and try to make sense of what happened to Jay. Matt: (also stands) Wait. Maybe I should go with you. I mean, I might have been the last person to see Jay alive. Tripp: (stares at Matt) Okay. Alright. Let's take a ride. (They walk out together.) OTHERWORLDLY MYSTIC FALLS—SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE (The camera shows the table littered with Kai's things. Kai picks up the can-opener. Bonnie and Damon are standing in front of the fireplace, where Damon is pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, his eyes shut.) Kai: I need to be entertained while I work. (Kai is lying on his back on the couch, screwing open another jam jar with the can-opener.) Kai: (singing) ♪ Hell story, please ♪ (Damon turns his head to Bonnie, not his body.) Damon: Remind me not to kill him. Bonnie: Maybe telling him your story will take your mind off of it. Damon: Whose side are you on? Bonnie: The side where we get to go home to the people we love? Damon: (after a prolonged moment) Fine. (He turns to Kai.) Damon: On May 9, 1994, I was living here. I'd come home to walk the straight and narrow. (The camera moves past his head and into the flashback.) FLASHBACK - MYSTIC FALLS, 1994: (Damon's blue Camaro is outside. Damon and Stefan are shining it with rags. Damon is wearing a white tank top, looking bored. Stefan is drinking from a flask when Damon walks over to him.) Damon: Can I have a sip of that? I'm starving. Stefan: Suure. (Stefan hands him the flask, and Damon takes it.) Damon: Whew. (He unscrews the cap and takes a swig.) Stefan: Mmmm.. (Damon pulls the flask from his mouth quickly, his face pale. He looks down at it in disgust, his mouth still closed.) Stefan: It's good, right? Damon: (makes a face and shakes his head) Hmm-mm. (He's holding the blood in his mouth even though it's disgusting, his lips contorted.) Stefan: Oh, yeah. I can't remember if that squirrel was roadkill, or one I caught in the rat trap. (Damon shakes his head, scrunching the side of his eyes, revolted.) Stefan: Better hope it was roadkill, though, because the rat trap was full of rat droppings. (Damon is still disgusted, white as a sheet.) Stefan: (rubs his fingers and thumb together) Swish your tongue around. Does it feel like hair, or is it more of a grainy pellet? (Damon finally manages to swallow it.) Damon: Ugh-- (He looks relieved to be done with it) (Stefan laughs and takes a swig of it. Zach arrives home with a paper brown bag full of food. He waves as he passes them to enter the house) Damon: How's it going, Zach? What's up with all the grocery trips? Zach: Oh, uh, one of the boarders is craving blueberry pancakes. (Zach continues his way to the house and walks up onto the front step. Damon regards his uncle while he plays with a greasy rag from cleaning his car) Damon: You know, maybe I should run the Salvatore boarding house. (Zach walks up to the woman standing in the doorway, her belly bloated. She says "Hi" to Zach) Take over for Zach, get in good with Gail... Stefan: She's on vervain. So is Zach, which means hands off. (Damon buzzes his lips at Stefan petulantly) PRESENT DAY: OTHERWORLDLY MYSTIC FALLS—SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE (Kai is snoring on the couch.) Damon: (from the bar) Perfect. Our savior's insane and narcoleptic. Kai: No, no, no, I'm awake. (Damon, glass of bourbon in hand, walks over to Bonnie and stands beside her.) Kai: Let me guess... You killed the pregnant woman. Damon: Shut up, Kai. You weren't listening. Kai: I was listening, in my sleep. You were hanging out with your distant-nephew Zach, who you called Uncle Zach, because that's not confusing. Plus, pregnant lady Gail, who had a big bull's-eye on her chest. Got it. Bonnie: (turns to Damon) Tell me you didn't kill a pregnant woman. Kai: Oh, that's totally what happened. Why else would today be his personal hell? (Damon's expression shifts to angry as he kneels in front of the table to face Kai, sitting his glass down) Oh, here we go. Damon: The only reason that you're alive right now is because I thought you could get us out of here and you could help us. But you don't HAVE any answers! You're just a man-child-- (he picks up an empty jam can and tosses it angrily)-- with jam on your fingers! Kai: Okay. To get home, we'll harness the power of the eclipse using a mystical relic. It's called an Ascendant, and it looks like this, Damon--(he picks up a model of the Ascendant, which is round, black and red) The last time we had it was in the Pacific Northwest—Oregon. (He opens the encyclopedia to a map and sets it on the table) Bonnie: We? Kai: It belonged to my family. So-- (He picks up the pocket knife and slits the tip of his finger) --here's a little blood to get you started. Now all we need is a locator spell to pinpoint its whereabouts. (He and Damon both rise to their feet) Damon: (looks at Bonnie) Think you can find our ticket out of here, Bon-Bon? (He says her nickname comfortably, as if it's her true name) Bonnie: (unfazed) Hell. Yeah. GARAGE (Elena's looking at a picture of Stefan and Ivy.) Elena: She's cute. Stefan: Was cute. Elena: I'm sorry. Stefan: Me too. But, what's done is done. So, after taxes, and Social Security, and health insurance, I'm left with 206 dollars and three cents to spend for the week. Do you wanna get drunk? (He holds up his paycheck) Elena: Stefan? Health insurance? Stefan: Yeah. Point is to start over. Pretend to be as human as possible. Elena: Ah, okay. So, no vampire privileges, no baggage, nothing from our old lives whatsoever, huh? (She points at Stefan's car and clears her throat dramatically) What's this? Stefan: You got me there. Damon isn't around calling it granny-mobile, so... Elena: Yeah, your brother really did love to torture people with nicknames. And just plain torture people... Stefan: (confused by Elena's tone) ...That's one way to put it. Elena: So, your system for moving on requires both burning bridges and a dead-end job. Stefan: We haven't even gone for the fun part. Elena: Paying your utilities? Stefan: No. Deciding who you wanna be for the next thirty years. You wanna be an astronaut? You wanna be an Olympic athlete? You wanna skip med school? Boom, you're a doctor! Go ahead, challenge me. I'll show you how it's done. Elena: Alright, Let see what you got. Stefan: Okay. HOSPITAL Jo: Quite a boozer, that kid. Put him on a saline drip. He's lucky I didn't pump his stomach. Alaric: Yeah, you know, he's had a rough couple months. Jo: Did you bring him in here to put a band-aid on it and make some more excuses? Alaric: No, I actually came here for some advice from a professional. Jo: Well, a kick in the ass might help. Jeremy too. Look, if he's anything like his sister, I'm sure he'll be fine. It's nothing I don't treat every single night on campus, or didn't do myself when I was a student. Alaric: Okay. Jo: What about you? Former party animal? Alaric: Oh, yeah. Yeah, I used to get kicked out library all the time, you know. (pauses) Because it was closing. (laughs) Jo: Right. Head in a Wiccan Bible? Alaric: Heh, yeah... (A young man is brought into the clinic with what looks like a broken nose. His face is covered in blood, and Alaric takes a deep breath and tries his best to resist the blood and keep his vampire face from showing. Jo notices his distraction) Jo: Okay, one more piece of professional advice: when a successful, sexy, only moderately insecure doctor is flirting with you? Give her your undivided attention. (Jo smirks and walks away. Alaric waits until she leaves before groaning in frustration) A BAR (Elena and Stefan are having a couple beers at a bar) Elena: (checking texts on her phone) Caroline's laying low at the dorm. No sign of Sarah yet, which means she's either hiding out, or she's planning her Nightly News exclusive to out me. Stefan: Well, if she does out you, then you start your life over somewhere else. Free of all the supernatural drama. Elena: Right. Stefan: So, you're ready to see the system in action? Elena: Ready. (she takes a shot of liquor) Stefan: Alright. Hand over your ring. Elena: What? Stefan: Your ring. Elena: Okay. (She moves so she is out of the sunlight and takes off her daylight ring before handing it to him. Stefan kneels in front of her, holding the ring up toward her) Stefan: (raises his voice) Elena Williams... Elena (plays along): Stefan Cooper, what are you doing? Stefan: We've known each other for a very long time now. And, you've always been my best friend. I have always loved you. And, I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. Will you—Elena: Wait! You're not just proposing to me because I'm pregnant, are you? (The crowd, who is watching Stefan's "proposal" starts murmuring softly in the background. Stefan looks amused) Stefan: No. No, I-I'm proposing to you because you are my rock, okay? You have stood by my side through the multiple rehabs, the jail time, the bull-fighting injury? I mean, you have brought me back from the edge! And, sweetheart, this baby is the best thing that ever happened to us. Will you marry me? Elena: (with fake tears of joy in her eyes) Yes. (The people in the bar start applauding, and Elena and Stefan hug after Stefan places the ring on her left ring finger.) Stefan: (whispers in Elena's ear) See that? New identities, new lives... It's easy. (He addresses the bar patrons) Thank you all so much! OTHERWORLDLY MYSTIC FALLS—SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE (Bonnie is doing the locator spell for the Ascendant inside the boarding house, while Damon makes paper airplanes out of the newspaper and throws them in the front yard) Bonnie: Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Sequitas Sanguinem (She looks down at the drop of blood on the map, which hasn't moved) It doesn't feel right. Maybe I need a bigger map? Damon: (comes inside and drops the newspaper on the table) Maybe you're just out of practice and you suck at magic now. Kai: Ignore him, Bonnie. Pretend he's a white-noise machine. That's how I used to tune out my siblings. I grew up with a ton of little sisters and brothers. You know, all of them constantly yammering. (He comes closer to Bonnie.) But it taught me how to focus. (He looks like he's about to kiss her.) Damon: Easy there, big brother! She doesn't know you. At least buy her a drink. FLASHBACK—MYSTIC FALLS, 1994 (Zach is throwing an eclipse party at the boarding house. Damon is talking to a younger Liz Forbes, who is showing him a picture of baby Caroline) Damon: May I call you Liz? Liz: Sure. Damon: Your daughter is so adorable Liz: (giggles) Yeah, Caroline's high maintenance, but she's worth it. (Near them, Zach takes a Polaroid picture of Gail) Gail: I'm so getting rid of that photo! Stefan, come, take a picture of Zach and me. Stefan: Sure. Zach: Thanks, Stefan. (Stefan takes the camera from Zach and snaps a photo of the two of them together) Gail: And now, back to my cravings. (Gail grabs a cupcake off of a table and peels the wrapper off as Zach mingles with the rest of the guests. Stefan notices two distinct puncture wounds on her arm) Stefan: Hey, what happened to your wrist? Gail: (confused) ...I don't know. (Damon is still talking to Liz nearby, and Stefan notices them, realizing Damon fed on her and compelled her to forget. Liz is holding a device in her hand) Liz: So, how does this thing help us watch the eclipse? Damon: (takes it from her) You put it in between you and the thing that is too hot to look at. (He puts it between Liz and himself.) Ah, it works. Liz: (laughs) My husband would get a kick out of you. We should you invite over to dinner sometime. Stefan: Damon? What did you do to Gail? Liz: Is everything okay? Damon: Looks like the jig is up. (He compels Liz) Hey, look at me. Go home. Forget you ever met us. (Stefan yanks his arm and drags him aside) Stefan: How the hell did you feed on Gail? She's on vervain. Damon: (scoffs) Yeah, in her coffee. I swapped it out last week. Same for Zach. Stefan: These people are my friends. Zach is family. They trust me. Damon: And they'll trust us both! Look, no feeding inside the house, right? Snatch, eat, erase. It's all completely functional, Stefan. I told you, it's a new start! (Damon turns to walk away, and Stefan snaps his neck before he can leave) PRESENT DAY: OTHERWORLDLY MYSTIC FALLS—SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE (Bonnie is still working on the spell, this time, with a map of the entire United States. As she does the spell, Kai's blood travels across the length of the country) Bonnie: Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Sequitas Sanguinem. Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Sequitas Sanguinem. Kai: The spell's moving towards Virginia. That can't be right. Bonnie: Mm-mm, the spell's working. It's showing me Mystic Falls. It feels so... close. (She turns toward Kai and holds up her hand.The candles' flames intensify around them) It's right here. (As soon as she touches Kai's chest, the candles' flames go out completely. Kai reaches into his pocket and pulls out the real Ascendant, which is made of silver and gold-colored metal) Kai: Very good. Bonnie: That's the Ascendant? Kai: The one and only. Damon: Thanks for the mind games, jackass. Kai: It was just another little test. To make sure Bonnie's magic was precise enough for the spell. I do believe you're ready. Pack your bags - we're going home. FLASHBACK-- MYSTIC FALLS, 1994 (Damon awakens on the floor of a shed after healing his snapped neck. He lifts his head to see Stefan leaning against the doorway, and groans) Stefan: So, here's what I don't get, Damon. Why'd you insinuate yourself back into my life and then cheat, and lie, and break all the rules? Damon: Well, one, because I knew you'd be mad. Believe it or not, I like being here, Stefan. (Damon stands up and staggers toward Stefan, but when he comes into contact with the daylight, his hand starts to burn) Damon: OW! Ahhh! Stefan: You get your daylight ring back when you decide to behave. Now, answer my question: Why did you come back here? Damon: Because I missed my brother. I want to have a connection to my humanity, Stefan. I wanted to feel something again. And when I decided to come back home, it all came rushing back, just like I hoped it would. Stefan: Oh, congrats. Now what? Damon: Come on, man. Let's just hit the road, you and me, huh? I'll let you drive my car, I'll get you off this vegan diet, teach you how to feed again. It'll be great, Stef. Huh? What do you say? Come on! Trust me. Stefan: Yeah, I can imagine a road trip with you. I can imagine you feeding on innocent people and, uh, leaving a trail of bodies behind. I can imagine you making me drink human blood, and laughing at me while I suffer. Damon: (rolls his eyes) Way to be an optimist, Stefan. Stefan: Just looking at the facts, Damon. 1912, you convinced me to drink human blood again, which is why I became a Ripper. In 1942, you almost pushed me off the rails again because you were so damn needy. 1977, you left my best friend to die after I sent her to come help you. And now, I'm finally happy. I have a new life, I'm doing well, and, uh, you just can't handle that, can you, Damon? Damon: I'm not trying to screw up your dumb new life. Stefan: You don't have to try, Damon. All you have to do is exist. Because no matter what I do or where I go, you will be with me forever, trying to destroy every single thing that I've built. I don't know why I thought this time would be any different. I wanted it to be different. You just keep failing. Damon: Guess that's a no on the road trip, huh? Stefan: That's a NO on the road trip. BAR Elena: (checks her phone) So, according to Caroline, Sarah's still M.I.A., and now Enzo's missing. Stefan: Probably out killing someone else's girlfriend. (Elena is about to take a sip of her beer when Stefan stops her.) Stefan: Uh-uh! Pregnant, remember? Elena: Dumbest lie I've ever told. Can I just take that one back? Stefan: No, but you'll have to reinvent yourself in thirty years. If you don't, people will start asking why you're not getting any older. Elena: But, when I first met you, you said you'd been away from Mystic Falls for fifteen years. What made you come back ahead of schedule? Stefan: You said it yourself: I met you. You know, since 1864, I have been a carpenter, an ambulance driver, migrant worker, high school student... Elena: So, then why auto mechanic for 200 bucks a week? Stefan: No reason. Elena: Yeah, it must be hard. All that change without a constant in your life. (pauses) We haven't talked about your brother. Stefan: It's a little weird to, uh, hear you refer to Damon as just my brother? Elena: (confused) What else would I call him? Stefan: (sigh) I don't even know anymore. Elena: Anymore? What does that mean? Stefan: You know, it's, uh ... it's not important. Things change, right? (He raises his beer) To change. Elena: Who cares what people think, right? To change. OTHERWORLDLY MYSTIC FALLS—SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE (Damon, Bonnie, and Kai are out in the yard, where Kai is using the Ascendant by looking at the sky with it through a small hole in the device) Damon: You're wandering around like a crazy man, why? Kai: Looking for the exact right spot. We need to found where the power of the eclipse is focused. Bonnie: You know you could have just shown us the Ascendant to begin with. Kai: Yeah, but I wanted to feel your hand on my chest. Bonnie: (mutters) There's something not right about him. Damon: You're just not used to guys hitting on you. Bonnie: You know, I can't wait to get out of here and talk to somebody else. Damon: Can we just have a few lasting seconds of peace while this idiot uses that thing to get the stars to align? (Bonnie notices one of the paper planes Damon made from newspaper earlier laying on the ground. She picks it up and unfolds it so she can read the article on the page) Damon: Hey, what's up with the nature walk? Kai: I used the Ascendant to figure out where we need to be standing during the eclipse. Damon: Great. Let's do some magic and get the hell out of here. Bonnie: (whispers) Oregon. Damon: What? Bonnie: I read this paper like a thousand times, and there's something in it about Oregon. Damon: What about it? Bonnie: You know, Kai said he had all these brothers and sisters. Damon: Mmhmm. Bonnie: (reads the paper aloud) Family massacred in Portland. The only one missing was the oldest boy, a 22-year-old named Malachi. Kai: Who names a kid Malachai? It's like they expected me to be evil. Bonnie: All these kids were murdered! Kai: Hello! Not everyone died. I had a soft spot for one of my sisters. 'Cause otherwise, I would've cut her lungs out, and not just her spleen. Bonnie: What? Kai: You can survive without a spleen. Damon: Something tells me you're not speaking hypothetically. Kai: (points at the photo on the front page) Look, well, these two, I, uh, hung off a stairwell railing. Then I put a hunting knife in her abdomen, and him, I drowned in the pool. But, he kept fighting me. I was like, "I saved you for last, you ungrateful little..." Anyway, that was that. Bonnie: You just killed your whole family? Kai: Coven, to be precise. Oh, you know, family of witches. Damon: (annoyed) You're making us jump through hoops, and you're a witch? Kai: Sort of, yeah. No powers, obviously. Oh, and of course, Gemini Coven did not take it too well when they heard what I did in Portland. It's why they banished me here. Bonnie: (to Damon) This place is a prison. (to Kai) They created it for you. Kai: Yup. This place isn't your hell, Damon. It's mine. IN THE WOODS (Alaric and Jeremy are training by sparring in a clearing. Alaric quickly gains the upper-hand and punches him in the face) Jeremy: You call this a fair fight? You're basically an Original vampire. Alaric: You've killed an Original before. (He grabs Jeremy in a headlock) Now, get your head in the game, and maybe you'll keep it out of the bottle. (Jeremy taps out, and when Alaric is distracted, flips him onto the ground) Jeremy: Happy? Alaric: I'm trying to help you pull yourself together, Jeremy. Now, what is your problem? Jeremy: My problem is that everyone thinks I shouldn't have one. I have the right to be messed up right now. Bonnie is dead. She knew it was gonna happen, and she said goodbye over the phone! Just so you-- (He realizes what he's about to say and cuts himself off, glaring at Alaric) Alaric: Keep going. So what? So that I can come back to life, right? Jeremy: (sighs) You, Elena, Stefan, Tyler, Enzo? She saved everybody but herself! Alaric: You wanna talk about resentment, huh? Is that it? My wife ran away because she would rather be a vampire than be married to me. Come to find out it was Damon who turned her. And then she died. And then Jenna, she died. And then I died. And then the guy who killed my wife died. And I actually kinda miss him. And now I can't even talk to a girl without fantasizing about tearing into her neck? I mean, Jeremy, I have resentment for years. YEARS! I get it. Okay? But I find a way to keep going, because that's what we do: we find a way to keep going! (Jeremy, looking guilty, nods his head) Okay. Ready? (They continue fighting.) BAR (As Elena and Stefan are leaving, she notices her daylight ring is still on her left hand and switches it back to her right) Elena: So, if we were to run into each other in some random town in thirty years, do we pretend like we're strangers? Stefan: Elena, I'm avoiding Mystic Falls, not you. We can talk, we can visit. And, if you ever need a car repair, I will give you the parts at cost. (She laughs, and they hug. A man at the bar scowls and looks tense) Elena: Bye, Stefan. Stefan: Bye. (Elena leaves. Stefan approaches the scowling man at the bar and drinks the shot the man had just ordered) Stefan: Hey, man. Noticed you weren't celebrating my engagement. How come? Guy: Hard to be happy for the guy who put my brother in a hospital? Stefan: Oh, right, right, right, okay. Hey, remind me, which guy was it? Broken nose or fractured arm? I was kinda drunk. Still waiting for the congrats on my engagement. (He grabs the guys cheeks to make it seem like he is speaking.) I'm really happy for you. (The guy grabs a glass from the bar and hits it against Stefan's head.) Stefan: (laughs) Is that all you got? Come on, man! Come on! (They start fighting. The man kicks him onto the floor, and Stefan continues laughing) Guy: You're freaking enjoying this? You sick freak. (Elena reappears) Elena: (compels the man) Go home, clean up, and forget this ever happened. (to Stefan): What the hell are you doing? (Stefan, still on his knees, pants and looks guilty) OTHERWORLDLY MYSTIC FALLS—SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE Bonnie: We're not letting Kai out of here, okay? He just said he's a serial killer. Damon: I don't care! I wanna get out of here. Bonnie: How can you not care? Maybe because of the horrible things you have done? Maybe 'cause killing a bunch of kids is not a big deal to someone who's murdered a pregnant woman? (Damon looks hurt) Am I wrong? FLASHBACK Stefan (to Zach): Did you leave the door open? Zach: No. Why? (Suddenly, they hear screaming and the sound of broken glass in the next room. Zach and Stefan rush into the room to find multiple bodies laying around the room. Damon has a scared Gail in a headlock) Damon: This eclipse party blows. I didn't see the sun at all when I crossed the yard! (Stefan and Zach stare at him in horror) I forgot how much stronger we are when we drink human blood. Gail (scared): Zach. Zach: Damon, please don't hurt her. Damon: I want my ring back, Stefan. (Stefan throws the ring to Damon.) Atta boy. Stefan: I'm never gonna be rid of you, am I? Damon: No, you're not. 'Cause in 1912, I showed you who you were, Stefan. In 1942, I gave you your freedom, and in 1977 I almost killed your best friend because it should have been you there to help me, Stefan. You owe me, and it'll take you an eternity to pay me back. (Damon feeds on Gail until she dies) Damon: An eternity of misery, brother. Just like I promised. (He vamp-speeds out the door, and Zach falls to his knees to find Gail dead) PRESENT DAY—OTHERWORLDLY MYSTIC FALLS Kai: Ouch. Poor nephew-uncle Zach. Damon: Stefan compelled Uncle Zach to forget about the girlfriend and the baby. But, he couldn't cover up all those murders. Founder's Council was restarted, and Stefan took off. Left Mystic Falls for about fifteen years. We both did. And when I saw Uncle Zach again, I couldn't look at him without remembering that I ruined everything. So it was a nice relief when I got to kill him. Okay, can we go back now? Kai: Oh, come on, Bonnie. You wanna go home to your friends, I wanna go back and give the rest of the Gemini Coven an excruciating death. Win-win. Damon: Look, Bonnie, I know this guy's not a model citizen, okay, but I gotta get back. Not just for Elena, but for my brother. Bonnie: (guilty) I'm sorry, Damon. Kai: Sorry doesn't work for me. (He is about to grab Bonnie, when instead Damon grabs him.) Damon: We may be having a bit of an disagreement, but don't ever lay a hand on her. Kai: Kind of a non-issue now. We missed the day's eclipse. Rain check for tomorrow? Bonnie: No. IN TRIPP'S CAR Matt: You and the Sheriff. Don't seem to get along. Tripp: Uhh, Liz and my wife were high school rivals. Some issue about who was captain of the field hockey team. Matt: You're married? Tripp: I was. Yeah, Chris died in a car accident. Matt: Sorry. Tripp: It's alright. It's why I left Mystic Falls. Too many memories. Matt: So, what did you tell the Sheriff about Jay? Tripp: Oh, just what I saw. Uh, tons of blood. Probably a mountain lion. Matt: (sighs skeptically) Just another animal attack, huh? Tripp: (suspicious) You sound doubtful. Matt: This is gonna sound weird.... but, last night, Jay told me that he was tracking a vampire. I mean that's crazy, right? Tripp: I'm gonna show you something. BAR Stefan: I thought you agreed to leave. Elena: I forgot my jacket. Stefan, what happened with that guy? Stefan: I told you, I have a system. Elena: Letting somebody kick your ass so that you can feel? Stefan: You are the last person who should be lecturing me on coping mechanisms. Elena: You're not alone in your grief, Stefan. I lost Bonnie when you lost Damon, but I fought through it. Stefan: (sarcastic) Yeah? All by yourself? Elena: (oblivious) Yes, and it was hard. I know that you're pushing me away because I never liked Damon—Stefan: (interrupts) Believe me, that's not what it is. Elena: I know that he's your brother, I get it. But why inflict so much pain to yourself for such a hateful person? He doesn't deserve your grief. I mean, there's gotta be another way that you can move on. Stefan: I'm sorry that I can't just forget him like you, Elena. Elena: No one's forgetting him. Stefan: You are. You erased him. Elena: What are you talking about? Stefan: You had Alaric compel you to forget every good thing that Damon ever did. You made him a monster in your own mind because you couldn't handle the grief of losing him. Elena: I don't believe anything that you're saying. Why would I do that? Stefan: Because you were in love with him, and he was in love with you. And when Damon died, a part of you died, too. Elena: (still in disbelief) Wow. Oh, God, what? No. No. Stefan, how can I possibly love Damon? Stefan: Believe me, I asked myself that for a very long time. And eventually, I saw it. Damon inspired you. He pushed you to own the darkest parts of yourself. And, when you died, he was the only one that could made you feel alive again. And you made him feel human. You loved Damon for the same reasons that I love Damon. Because in spite of every single thing that he did, we couldn't live without him. And now, you don't have to, but I do. So, I'm gonna do it my way. You do it yours. (Elena stares at him as he leaves, speechless.) SOMEWHERE IN THE WOODS (Tripp has brought Matt to a cabin out in the woods) Matt: What is this place? Tripp: A secret. A secret I only share with people I trust. You remember the gas leak in town over the summer? When I came back to make sure my grandmother was okay—first time I've been back in years. When I crossed town border, something changed. Memories came flooding back. (He pulls a key out of a box) And, I realized that my wife didn't die in a car accident. She was murdered. Drained of her blood right in front of me. And the killer made me believe I was responsible. Then, I find out what kind of monster could do all that. (Tripp opens the door to the building. When they go inside, Matt finds Enzo sitting on the ground, his wrists and ankles chained to the ground. Matt and Enzo give each other a knowing look, but Matt maintains his poker face) Tripp: Vampires. They are real. And one murdered my wife. But this is the one who murdered Jay. And I'm gonna get him to name all his vampire buddies, starting with the one who bit your friend, Sarah. SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE (Jeremy returns to the house to find Sarah waiting there, looking scared, but defiant) Jeremy: Sarah? Sarah: You try anything, and I call 911 and out your vampire sister to the world. Jeremy: (puts up his hands in a non-threatening manner) Hey, just take it easy. What do you want? Sarah: (approaches him and holds up a Polaroid photo) Answers. I found this when I was tossing the house last night. That's my mom. And the reason I know this is because I've had this (she shows him another photo) since I was a baby. My mom was a Jane Doe. Her body was still warm when they dumped it at the hospital, six months pregnant. The nurses thought I was DOA, too, but, one doctor did an emergency C-section and I survived. I lived three months in an incubator. They didn't know who my dad was, and neither did I. But then, I found this. (She shows him the first photo, which is the photo Stefan took of Gail and Zach in 1994. Jeremy recognizes the man in it and is completely shocked) Jeremy: Your dad is Zach Salvatore. (Sarah, surprised to hear her father's name, huffs a laugh and smiles weakly) WHITMORE COLLEGE—ALARIC'S OFFICE (Elena has just returned to Whitmore after her day with Stefan) Elena: How could you obliterate an entire chapter of my life? Alaric: Look Elena, as much is I'd like to think that I am full of wisdom, I think it's time we stop pretending that I actually know what's best, okay? Look, I've got my own issues to sort out right now, and I think that this will explain it much better than I can. (Alaric hands her the journal Elena bought to replace her old one. She sees a page bookmarked with a strip of photobooth photos of her and Damon) Elena (reads out loud): Dear me, if you're reading this, then somebody spilled the beans about your selective memory loss. My money is on Caroline. Yes, you loved Damon. (Elena looks surprised) You loved him with a passion that consumed you. And then, when Damon died, the void he filled was too deep, too dark. Facing an eternity without your soulmate, you went off the deep end. You turned into someone that you weren't-- a monster. Alaric can restore your lost memories—all you have to do is ask. But, I hope that you don't. I tried it the other way, and I didn't see an end to the pain. I want you to rediscover yourself in the absence of who defined you. If you feel any hope for the future at all, then you're already better off. You've been given a chance to start over. I want you to take it. I want you to be happy. Alaric: So, what do you want me to do? Elena: (hands him the book) Can you hold on to that? And keep it safe, in case I ever need to read it again? (Alaric nods sadly and puts the journal back in the box of Damon's things that Elena packed up) OTHERWORLDLY MYSTIC FALLS—SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE (Damon walks into the kitchen and finds Bonnie eating dinner at the table) Damon: Shame-eating? Bonnie: Thinking about that pregnant lady. She had a thing for pancakes. Damon: That's what you remember? Bonnie: You remember it, don't you? You make pancakes every day. Damon: 'Cause I'm bored. Bonnie: No. 'Cause you're punishing yourself. You call this place your hell, and it means you feel remorse. That makes you different from Kai. (gasps playfully) Maybe there is hope for you. Damon: Look, we can still get outta here, Bonnie. We can steal that "Descendant" contraption, find out what Kai knows and we'll ditch him, because he doesn't have any powers anyway. Kai: (suddenly appears at the door) Actually, it's not that simple. Damon: You gotta stop doing that. It's creepy. Kai: Here's the thing: I have a killer effect on magic. I can't generate it myself. But, I can consume it from others temporarily. My family callled me an abomination. That hurt my feelings. (He grabs Bonnie's wrist. Bonnie and Damon start moaning in pain and the stove catches fire.) Damon: Okay, we get it! (Kai stops his spells) Kai: You can see why my coven and I didn't get along. Damon: I smell an ultimatum. Kai: If I consume all of Bonnie's magic I'm just gonna end up killing her. But, if we work together, we can all go home as friends. Or I can devour her magic, kill you both, and go home alone. What's it gonna be? (He sits down at the table and starts eating the pancakes.) GARAGE (Stefan's working on restoring Damon's Camaro. After a moment, he senses someone watching him. He turns around, but he can't find anyone) Stefan: Hello? (He shrugs the feeling off and continues on with his repairs the car. A person enters the garage. Stefan turns around again, this time finding Ivy standing behind him. Her face is covered in blood) Stefan: (shocked) Ivy. Ivy: Stefan, I don't feel so good. Your friend Enzo made me drink his blood, and now I'm so thirsty. (Ivy's vampire-face comes out. Stefan is horrified) ENDING CREDITS See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six